The Life changing choice
by datwritergirl
Summary: Rivaille is assigned to train Eren every day. Him and his squad have to trust Eren to gain achievement. What happens when one day, he has to make a life changing decision?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction and I have no idea if it's any good! **

**There are spoilers if you haven't watched all the episodes of attack on titan episodes so far. (14 episodes)**

* * *

**Chapter**** 1.**

"Oi! Irvin!" A short man with black hair and grey eyes looked around the Head Quarters looking for a tall blonde man. '_Where the hell is he? he told me not to waste my time cleaning because he has a someone I have to babysit.. tch.. I hate brats. If he's dirty and noisy I will make sure Irvin regret making me take care of that.. boy.' _His face was still emotionless but after about 20 minutes he clenched his fists in anger. "That damn Irvin.. always making me waste my ti-"

"Rivaille-san!" He was cut off by a quite squeaky and annoying voice of the thing they all called excitement. Rivaille looked back to see a joyful brunette approaching him and fixing her glasses. "Irvin is looking for you! You two were supposed to meet in the basement where the special boy is kept!" She smiled with excitement when mentioning the word 'special'

"Agh.. can't he tell me where to meet him for once? You two are like a couple, both causing trouble for me and you both like to annoy me!" Rivaille sighed and looked at the woman. She shook her head and laughed a little. "Anyway, Hanji, where's the basement? I never knew we had one. and is it clean?" The well known clean freak shivered. '_I'm the only one that cleans this messy place, of course it'll be dirty. I'll get that brat to clean everything..' _Rivaille was brought back to earth when Hanji poked his forehead and grinned.

"Follow me, Rivaille-san!" She grabbed his arm and started speed walking towards the door that Irvin told Rivaille to stay away from. As surprising as it might sound, Rivaille obeyed every single thing Irvin told him to do, even if it meant no cleaning.

_'Aghh.. m-my head.. every thing's... blurry.. Agh! Shit!'_

Rivaille and Hanji walked down the cold stone stairs to see two Military policemen standing near a prison-looking-like cell and Irvin sitting on a chair in front of it.

"Oi! Irvin, next time tell me where we're meeting up!" Rivaille demanded as he reached the chair. Irvin just nodded his head and chuckled before looking back at the cell.

_'Wh-Who is... what.. my wrists.. so cold.. metal.. my head.. ouch..'_

"So, who's that brat?" Rivaille tilted his head towards the brunette boy sitting on a bed in the cell, his wrists safely secured so he could move around but not escape.

"That, is the boy you'll be taking care of. We've been assigned to take care of him and make sure he learns how to.." Irvin stopped and hesitated before speaking again. "How to use his titan power."

"Titan power?! That brat has titan powers?!" Rivaille gasped and looked at the boy again. _'but.. why..?' _

_"Titan ...-er?! Tha-...-has ti-... pow-..?!" The boy lifted his hands and put them over his ears. 'So loud and unclear.. Where am I?'_

Irvin looked over at the boy when the chains have moved and Rivaille was still quite shocked. However, he quickly returned to his normal emotionless self.

"Yes, I've heard that he can turn into a titan. His name is Eren Yaeger. He's the doctor's son. I'm sure you know him."

"Eren.. Yaeger.. Inte-"

"Y-Yes sir..?" Everyone looked towards the boy who was sitting on the bed. His face was covered in sweat and his eyes looked blank. He was staring at Rivaille. Both, Rivaille and Irvin were confused.

"So you're awake.. and you can speak. Can't see anything titan like. Let me confirm some things." Rivaille spoke and leaned back on the wall. "Hanji, papers." He ordered and politely said thank you to Hanji once she gave him a few pieces of paper. He looked through them then looked up at the boy. _'Those green eyes make me feel uncomfortable.. who is this brat?' _He thought before speaking. "From what I've read you can turn into a titan, correct?"

"Yes sir!"

"Hm." Rivaille read the rest and gave the papers back to Hanji. "You also attacked.. Mikasa Ackerman? during your last mission to seal the hole, correct?"

"Wh-What? I.. can't remember.. I.. tried to.. kill Mikasa..?" Eren started trembling and he quickly got off the bed. "I WOULD NEVER HURT MY FRIENDS! IT'S FAKE!" He moved closer to the cell bars, his eyes filled with anger.

"Oh?" Rivaille moved close to the cell and held the cell bars, slightly leaning on them.

"THEY'RE LYING! I WOULD NEVER HURT MY FAMILY!" He growled and grabbed Rivaille's shirt collar.

"Let go of the corporal you monster!" Shouted one of the Military men as he moved closer.

"Oi. Brat. Let go of me." Rivaille said harshly and coldly glared at the angry boy.

"Or what?"

"Or you'll be laying on the floor curled up in pain. Tch.." He grabbed Eren's hands and his eyes widened a little. _'What the? why does this feel odd..?' _He stopped thinking and quickly pulled the brunette boy forward to make him hit his face on the cell bars. Eren quickly let go of Rivaille's collar and fell back. "Listen up, brat. I'm the one that will be taking care of you so you better learn how to control yourself. Understood?" Eren nooded his head. "Good" Rivaille turned on his heel and started walking away.

"Riiiiivaille-san! You forgot something!" Hanji pounced on Rivaille like an excited pup and gave him a key to the basement door. "Start taking care of him now." She smiled then gestured for everyone to leave except for Rivaille who was as confused as everyone else. "Rivaille." She whispered. "Talk to him. He needs company." She pointed to Eren who was already sitting on the bed and quietly sobbing. Hanji quickly unlocked the cell and pushed Rivaille inside then locking it again. "Good luck you two!"

"What the..? Hanji!" Rivaille glared at her. '_How did she manage to do this?'_

"When I saw you stare at Eren so much I only had to guide you. Your eyes were glued to him!" Hearing those words both boys slightly blushed.

"But miss.. uhm.."

"Call me Hanji!" She smiled happily.

"But miss Hanji.. I'm sure mister Rivaille wo-"

"It's corporal.." Rivaille glared.

"I'm sure Corporal Rivaille doesn't want to be stuck in the same cell as a monster.." Eren frowned a little but when he looked up, Hanji was already gone with the cell keys.

"She never listens.. she's a titan freak.." Rivaille spoke up. Eren looked at him then down at his hands. A few minutes have passed and Rivaille spoke again. "Hey, brat. Don't call yourself a monster. You look like a human and you most likely have the same feelings as humans.."Eren felt his cheeks go warmer.

"Thank you corporal."

"Go to sleep now. You have a lot of training tomorrow." Eren nodded his head even though he had no idea what the corporal just said as he was already half asleep.

* * *

**End of chapter 1! There will be more. please tell me what you think and tell me how I could improve! Wrote this at about 1AM so it might be quite boring.. Chapter 2 will probably be up sometime soon! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo. Chapter 2! I hope you will enjoy this part and there might be some mistakes.. At least I tried! Oh and thank you for the follows and faves and all that stuff. It makes me want to write more! :D **

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

****"Get up."

"I don't want to..."

"I said get up!" Eren struggled to stand up and looked at the annoyed corporal.

"You're going to knock me down again so what's the point?" Eren complained and got knocked down again. "Why are we even doing this?"

The corporal looked at Eren and sighed. "You need training."

"But I thought you were supposed to put my titan power to full use... yet I'm not in my titan form..."

"Listen up, brat. You may be able to use your titan power but can you control it? You need to learn how to protect yourself from other titan as well as know how to fight with them. This training is to teach you how to simply dodge attacks. Tch... You can't even do that." Rivaille glared at the boy that just stood again before aiming another kick at his legs.

"You're wrong corporal! I can do that!" The boy shouted and jumped up, avoiding the kicked aimed at his legs. He smirked and quickly kicked his corporal in the legs causing him to fall. "I can learn and I will learn!"

Rivaille sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He looked up at Eren as he got closer. Eren smiled and reached his hand out to Rivaille to help him up. "Oi. Eren. Don't let your guard down." Rivaille grabbed Eren's hand and swung him around to hit the ground. "Take a break." Rivaille commanded as he made his way back to the Head Quarters.

Eren watched the corporal walk back to the HQ with a smile. "Did he just call me by my name..?" After the figure of a short man disappeared Eren got up and brushed the dust from his jeans with his hands.

"Eren! We need to talk!" A voice from behind Eren shouted and when he turned around, he saw a running Hanji.

"Hanji?" Eren tilted his head to the side as the brunette approached him.

"We have an assembly today! We need to see who will join the Scouting legion! We need to get you ready! Hurry!" Before Eren could say anything he was already being dragged towards the HQ.

~2 HOURS LATER~

Irvin stood in the middle of the stage, staring at 108 trainees. Well, 107. Eren, Rivaille and Hanji were standing behind a blue curtain. The trainees were whispered among themselves before Irvin cleared his throat. "I'm the commander of the Scouting Legion Irvin Smith. The Scouting Legion has an important objective behind its activities, entrusted to us by the king. The purpose of my speech to you on this day when you are to choose the division you will join is none other than inviting you to join the scouting legion. However, because of the titan's attack the other day, all of you here already had a taste of what scouting outside the walls may be like. Despite the fact that all of you are still trainees, you have already suffered victims in your ranks, and that in itself is unprecedented. And also, you have already experienced the dread that titans instigate in humans as well as limit of your own power..."

"Isn't he supposed to encourage people to join?" Eren looked at Rivaille while whispering to only get a 'shh'.

"But still... We suffered many victims in that attack, yes, but at the same time we've made progress, unseen before, towards mankind's victory. As you all have already guessed, I'm talking about Eren Yaegar." With those words being said Rivaille put handcuffs around Eren's wrists and dragged him onto the stage.

"Corporal! What are yo-..." Eren looked at the 107 trainees and saw the sad looks on his friends' faces.

"Shut up brat." Rivaille pushed Eren down so that he was kneeling down beside Irvin and Rivaille, facing the trainees.

"Uhm. Sir! How should we know that Eren is safe?"

"Yes! What if he attacks us?"

"We can't trust him!"

Eren gasped at the words and Irvin sighed. "Rivaille, Begin." Rivaille closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"yessir!" He quickly replied and aimed a kick at Eren. Eren gasped and spat out blood onto the stage and tried to touch his kicked cheek but Rivaille stopped him with another kick. Another. And another. Different places each time.

"Enough." Rivaille immediately stopped and moved back once he heard Irvin's order. "As you can see, he didn't transfo-"

"YOU BASTARD!" A girl's voice shouted from the crowd. "YOU HURT HIM JUST TO PROVE SOMETHING?!" Rivaille looked around and noticed and girl with short black hair.

"Oi! Shut up! You're giving me a headache. I don't agree with this either bu-"

"Then why did you do it?"

"I had no other choice. Irvin, may I say something?" Irvin chuckled and nodded his head. '_Why does he laugh and chuckle whenever I talk to him? I'll wipe that smile off his face next time!' _He glared at him then looked at the crowd. "As you can see, Eren Yaegar didn't turn into a titan. You're all safe. However, if you still doubt that... You may leave. We now ask you to join us. We need you to defeat all the titans and to get Shiganshina district. This is your only chance. Leave or stay. It's up to you." Rivaille frowned and walked over to Eren. He helped the beat up boy up and took the handcuffs off him.

After a few minutes only 12 trainees were left. Rivaille has already taken Eren away and Irvin slightly smiled at all of the trainees. "All of you, what are your names?"

"Armin Arlert,"

"Mikasa Ackerman,"

"Sasha Braus,"

"Connie Springer,"

"Reiner Braun and-"

"-And Bertholdt Fubar."

"Annie Leonhradt,"

"Jean Kirschtein,"

"Marco Bodt,"

"Ch-Christa Renz,"

"Ymir.."

"And Thomas Wagner!"

"Everyone, welcome to the Scouting Legion. You will find your new uniform in your room. Ple-"

"Irvin! Something happened at the HQ! Hurry!" Hanji grabbed Irvin's hand and they both ran towards the HQ with the confused trainees, I mean Scouting Legion members, following.

_**Meanwhile..**_

"Yaegar! Snap out of i! Petra, get my blades! Quick! Everyone else put your blades away!" The short man with black hair stood in font of a familiar 15 meter class titan. The titan was stepping closer to the short man. "Yaegar!" Rivaille shouted and moved back as the titan attempted to hit him with his fist. "Snap out of it!"

"Rivaille! Here are your blades!"Petra quickly threw the sharp silver blades towards Rivaille. He caught them and started running towards the titan, avoiding the punches aimed at him.

"Oi, brat! Snap out of it! It's an order!" Everyone watched as Rivaille got closer. "I sa-" He gasped as the titan caught him, tightly holding him in place. "Yaegar! Let go!" He tried to move his hands but the beast's grasp was too tight.

_'Wh-What am I doing? Why can't I control my actions?!'_

Everyone was frozen, they couldn't move. Corporal was now in front of the beast's face, it's mouth open.

"Rivaille! No!" Petra shouted.

"Everyone clam down!" A familiar voice shouted from behind her.

"Irvin! Hanji!" Petra cried as Irvin, Hanji and the 12 new members joined them.

"We'll save them both. Don't worry!" Irvin ran towards the titan, his blades ready and his 3D maneuver gear lifting him and pulling him towards the titan.

Everyone stood still and no one said a word. Everyone was too shocked to even be able to do anything. Blood covered parts of their faces. The grass and the air were stained with the scent of blood. Steam was surrounding everyone so they appeared to be only dark figures. A few seconds later Hanji dared to moe towards the blood covered bodies of 3 male figures.

Were they alive? or did someone die?

* * *

**Cliffhanger! c: Always wanted one in a story and this seemed perfect. xD Anyway, I feel like things are happening too quickly but I have planned a lot for the story and I don't want it to go over 15 chapters.. . (I'm planning on writing about 10 so far..) I hope you liked this part and yeah. Please review so I know how I could improve the story! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I tried to upload this so many times but my laptop kept on turning itself off.. Anyway! Here it is! There might be mistakes and it might be a bit rushed but I wanted to start writing other chapter as well.. :D Anyway, enjoy the chapter! ;D**

* * *

"Rivaille! Irvin! Eren!" A familiar voice shouted in the steam filled place. A figure weakly sat up and gasped for fresh air, which was highly impossible. The figure stared at it's blood covered hands. He didn't feel any pain. Just extreme heat. "Eren!" A brunette quickly kneeled down next to Eren and gently shook his shoulders. "Have you seen Irvin and/or Rivaille?" She stared at the boy but he didn't respond. He could barely breath. She quickly helped him up and they both started walking back.

"Petra! Take Eren and make sure his fever goes down! I'll look for everyone else!" Hanji spoke up when Petra approached her. With a slow nod she took Eren and they both walked off, away from the steam.

"H-Hanji.. is that.." A male voice came from behind Hanji. She quickly turned around to see Irvin. "Irvin! Get out of here!" Irvin chuckled softly. "Stop worrying so much. We're soldiers. We are used to this kind of thing and pain.""What are yo- oh my! Irvin! Your arm! It.. it looks broken! What happened?"

"Go look for Rivaille." Irvin told the brunette while walking away from the steam, avoiding the question.

"That brat.." A short male grabbed Hanji's shoulder. She squeaked in surprise but when she realized who it was she sighed in relief.

"Rivaille, lets go. You, Irvin and Eren need a check up." She grabbed Rivaille's hand and started walking. The steam quickly went away and the ground was covered in blood, titan blood. After reaching everyone else Rivaille collapsed to the floor and winced in pain. "That brat will pay.." He growled the words out before passing out.

"All of you," Hanji looked towards the new members. "Help me get them to their rooms. Irvin, you come with me."

A few minutes later the field was empty, except for a black figure standing near the trees. "What a great titan power! just like the 4 kids I saw before. perfect.." The figure mumbled before going into the forest.

"Irvin! Stop moving your arm so much! It need medical treatment!" Hanji frowned as she continued to put a cast around Irvin's broken hand and arm.

"Hanji, answer my question."

"I d-don't know! Okay? Now keep still!"

Irvin sighed and looked at the papers that he held in his other hand. "There is a spy among the new members. I can tell. How else would a stranger know where we kept Eren?"

"You're over-thinking it. Irvin, why can't you relax for a few minutes?" Hanji sighed as she grabbed the papers and threw them onto a desk nearby. She smiled as she finished putting the cast around Irvin's arm. "Done!"

"I can relax.. but only when I'm around the people I trust."

"So you don't trust me?" She frowned.

"I do trust you. I just can't help but worry. Something bad will happen.."

"Just relax.. We are all here in case something bad happens."

"Okay.." Irvin sighed and hesitated a little before hugging Hanji. "thank you."

~THE NEXT DAY~

"HANJI! WHERE IS THAT BRAT?!" It's been an hour since Rivaille woke up and no one would tell him where Eren is. "I NEED TO TEACH THAT BRAT A LESSON!"

"Rivaille. Come to my office. We need to talk." A voice from behind Rivaille spoke before grabbing his shoulder and forcefully making him face a tall blonde man.

"Yessir." Rivaille sighed and glared at the taller man before following him to the office.

The short man looked around the office and sat down in a chair. "This place is filthy."

"We're here to talk about Eren, not my office."

"What about that brat?"

"In your report you said that Eren went off to get a drink because he felt sick. When we spoke to Eren he said that someone attacked him and gave him a vaccine that caused him to change. We need to find out who it is but Eren won't say anything about that person."

"Where's that brat?" Rivaille was already out the door, his blades in his hands.

"Outside. He's training, just like everyday. Did you forget?" Irvin chuckled then went back to reading the report.

Eren sat down on the floor and sighed. He's been training for the past 2 hours, trying to forget who attacked him.

"Eren."

"What?" Eren felt someone sitting down next to him.

"Who was it?"

"I won't tell."

"I'll make you."

"I won't say the name. No matter how much you hurt me, Rivaille."

"Who said I will hurt you?"

Eren looked at Rivaille who was.. 'Smirking?! This is bad!' Eren thought and started thinking of all the bad things his corporal would do to make him speak. He was brought back to earth as he felt his corporal push him down. "Corporal?" He tilted his head as the short man sat on top of him.

"I will make you speak."

"Ho-" He was cut off when Rivaille put his hand over Eren's mouth.

"Rivaille! Did you find Eren yet? Ah you did." Hanji smiled at the two boys then started walking towards the HQ. "Good luck Eren, don't expect much after you finally say what Rivaille wants to hear!" She half laughed then disappeared.

'What the hell is going on?' Eren tried to push the shorter man away only to find that Rivaille wouldn't even move a bit.

"Will you tell me who it was or will I have to force you?" Rivaille held Eren's hands above his head, making sure he can't move. "Answer the question, Yaegar."

"I c-can't tell you corporal! You'll get dirt all over your clothes."

Rivaille shrugged at the obvious fact Eren just pointed out then moved closer to the boy. "Why not?"

"I erm.. I just.. c-can't..!" The boy with brown hair blushed and flinched as the shorter boy that was pinning him down moved closer, enough for Eren to feel his hot breath on his neck. "C-Corporal!"

"I'll stop once you tell me who attacked you.." Rivaille whispered into Eren's ear and gently nibbled on the boy's neck.

~A few minutes later~

"Irvin. I've got the name." Rivaille sat in front of Irvin on a chair in his office. Mike was standing near a window, listening.

"You do? That was quite quick." Irvin stood up and walked over to the window next to Mike. He looked around the training field and saw Eren

walking back to the HQ, his face was bright red. "Eren gave up quite quickly."

"Not enough entertainment for you? The thought of it makes me cringe. Disgusting.."

"That's not what I meant, Rivaille."

"I would never go far just to entertain you. That boy gave up after I whispered a few things to him.."

"In French?"

Rivaille nodded. "And in English."

"So what is the name of the man that attacked Eren?"

"His name is..."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 3! Seeing the reviews made me happy! I would also like to thank you all for the faves and follow. :) Tell me what you think of this part and who do you think is the person that attacked Eren? ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SORRY! I started writing chapter 4 right after uploading chapter 3 but then I noticed how none of it made sense. I decided to write the chapter again and I was stuck after writing like 300 words. I wrote chapter 6 though. :3 It's a short chapter but it made me realize what I want to write in chapter 4 and 5! Sorry for making you all wait so long for the new chapter and to apologize I made this chapter a lot longer. Also, thank you for the reviews, faves and follows! Sorry for any grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes. :3 Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

"The name is Grisha Yaegar, sir." Rivaille clenched his fists and stood up from his seat. "Now please excuse me but I need to train that brat. We have a month before we go out to scout outside the walls."

Irvin nodded his head. "Rivaille, don't go too hard on Eren. He may be able to heal quickly but we can't have him overusing his powers."

After Rivaille left the room Mike sat down in front of Irvin. "Irvin, what are you thinking about?"

"I need to think of how to scout outside the walls. The plan I previously made won't work with my arm in this condition. I also believe that Rivaille will manage to teach Eren a lot. Hanji should be able to get more medical care for us and we need a few men to-"

"To track Dr. Yaegar down?"

"Yes."

Rivaille was walking towards the dinning room when he heard Eren shout out swear words. _'this kid never shuts his mouth.'_ He thought and stood at the door, leaning on the door frame.

"Oi Eren! What's with the random swearing? Losing your mind? Ahaha!"

"Shut up Jean!"

RIVAILLE'S POV.

These kids get so noisy. Tch.

"Getting a lil' bit confident? Hah! Make me shut up!"

Hmm, So the rumors are true. That Jean brat is missing a few brain cells. He already forgot that Eren was second best at Hand-To-Hand combat. The shitty brat is stupid enough to accept the pathetic challenge. Before he could land a hit on that Jean brat I grabbed his arm. Jeez. All the brats in the room gasped and stared at me as if I appeared out of nowhe-"

"The corporal just appeared out of nowhere! He really is amazing! No wonder Eren talks about him all the time!" A girl with a piece of bread stuffed in her mouth mumbled out. So filthy.

"Sh-Shut up Sasha!" Eren tried to wriggle his arm out of my grasp. Is he blushing? So it seems as though he really does talk about me. Interesting..

"Hahaha! Look at that! The corporal barely touched him and he's blushing like mad!"

"Cut it out Jean! Not in front of the corporal!" A small girl with quite long and blonde hair interrupted the laughing Jean kid. She had some kind of a Goddess aura because everyone nodded in agreement. A piece of bread fell out of Sasha's, or whatever her name was, mouth. Filthy brat.

"That's my Christa!" An odd looking girl hugged Christa. "Once we kill the titans we should get married!"

...

...

Eren has weird friends.

As I started explaining to Eren what he will be doing tomorrow I noticed that he wasn't even listening. He looked bored. Shitty brat. Without wasting any time I kicked his side with my knee then round kicked him in the stomach.

"Ow! What the hell?!" He looked up at me and glared.

"Ahahaha! Getting punished by a shortie in front of all your classmates! How lame!" Nearly all of Eren's friends laughed. Was it really that funny? Only the weak looking male, the short girl named Christa and the over-protective chick didn't laugh. This gave me an idea.

"Oi, Eren." I leaned in close to Eren's ear and whispered, "I'll punish you properly for not listening to me tonight. Come to my room.." before nibbling on his ear then quickly pulling away.

"W-Wah! Yessir! O-Of course C-Corporal!" Eren stuttered out as he blushed bright red. How cute.

"Hah! Look at that! Looks like someone is going to fuck to-" I quickly stopped the Jean brat with my hand.

"Shut the fuck up, brat. Now, all of you, including Eren, run 150 laps around the training field!" All of them looked pretty upset about that. Especially Sasha girl because it meant no food.

NORMAL POV.

On the 10th lap Eren slowed down as he started to get tired. Unfortunately, Jean caught up.

"Oi! Eren! We have to run 140 more laps because of you!"

"Me?! You started complaining!"

"You were the one losing your mind! Not me!"

"I've had enough of you!" Eren growled and tackled Jean down. Everyone gathered around them and watched them fight. They even continued to punch and kick each other after blood was shed.

"Eren! Jean! Run! Commander Irvin and Corporal Rivaille are on a walk! They can't see us not doing anything!" Connie pointed out as everyone else started running.

"Dammit!" The two fighting teens shouted in unison and both struggled to their feet.

"Quick! Hurry u-" Connie shouted while already running before getting interrupted.

"YAEGAR! KIRSCHTEIN! Get your filthy asses here!" The corporal didn't sound too happy.

"But corporal! He started it!" Eren whined. "

"You're the one that attacked me!" Jean complained.

The two boys started fighting again and before they knew it, they were both being pinned down to the ground by the corporal. "Listen up, brats. Tomorrow the two of you will be working together on Hand-To-Hand combat. The winner will be free of punishment while the other will have a whole month of punishment."

"Corporal! This is unfair. Eren can heal by using his titan powers!"

"That's why I will be watching and I'll be the one to say who the winner is. You two and your friends are dismissed. Go eat supper then get some sleep. You are all being waken up at 6AM."

The two teens nodded their head and ran across the field to tell their friends the good news. Irvin gently nudged Rivaille.

"What is it, commander?" Rivaille snapped out of his rare daydream and looked up at his superior.

"I bet you already decided that Eren is going to lose, right?"

Rivaille's eyes widened a little then he quickly looked away. "That is a piece of information I cannot share with you. Now excuse me but I need to get some rest." As soon as he said those words he started walking away from Irvin. However, he could still hear Irvin's comment on how the tips of his ears were red. _'Damn you Irvin..' _

The next day at exactly 5:36AM the corporal dragged his sleepy self out of the bed. He made his way to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His hair was really messy and his eyes showed how tired he was. The corporal himself knew that he looked that way because he hasn't slept all night. Neither did he the night before. He knew it was bad for him but the brat's determined eyes appeared every time he closed his own. After a ten minute long shower he wrapped a green towel around his waist. His favourite colour was green so that's probably why he liked Eren's eyes so much. After brushing his teeth and getting himself dressed, Rivaille made his way to the dinning room. He glanced at his watch and noticed that it was five past six already. People were lining up to get some breakfast and he looked around. The first thing that caught his attention was the messy table that Eren and his friends sat at. Sasha, also known as the potato girl, was pleading everyone to give their bread to her. Ymir was hugging Christa way too close but Christa appeared to not mind it at all. Connie was talking to Jean which was more interested in Mikasa than what Connie was saying. Reiner and Bertholdt were having some kind of serious conversation with Annie. Armin and Eren were both talking about the next few days and weeks, Mikasa listening. Eren looked as eager as always. Marco was talking with Thomas. They both were too tired to look lively (I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself).

The next table that Rivaille looked at was the one he was sitting on. Petra was telling Auruo to shut up and to stop pretending to sound 'cool' like Rivaille. Erd and Gunther were having a friendly talk while eating their breakfast. Irvin was talking with Mike about the plan he told Rivaille the previous night. _'Is that the only thing he thinks about?' _ Rivaille thought then looked at Hanji. She always sat opposite Rivaille so he had no choice but listen to the babbling about her new results from experimenting on the titans. Rivaille sighed and walked over to his sat. He greeted everyone and leaned back in his chair. As soon as Hanji started speaking his mind drifted off to thinking about what kind of things he will make Eren do as his punishment. He quickly snapped out of it when Irvin nudged him.

"Huh? What is it Irvin?" He looked at Irvin then at everyone else. Everyone was staring at him.

"Is everything alright? We've been trying to snap your out of your daydream for ten minutes now." Hanji explained while still looking at Rivaille.

"Yes, everything is fine."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should eat something." It was Erd's turn to say something.

"I'm not hungry."

"You've been saying this since two days ago." Gunther pointed out.

"Maybe because I wasn't hungry?"

"Rivaille, listen. You look pale and you need to eat. None of us have seen you eating for two days now." Petra pleaded the one she loved.

"I'm feeling alright, okay? Stop worrying so much!" Rivaille stood up from his seat and looked around. He didn't want to admit that he felt dizzy. He saw Eren walking over to him and suddenly everything started spinning.

"Corporal! Corporal, can you hear me?!" He heard Eren's shout and saw Eren reaching towards him before everything went black.

EREN'S POV.

As soon as I overheard the fact that Rivaille hasn't been eating for two days I stood up from my seat and started walking towards him. I said a few words to him but there was no response.

"Corporal! Corporal, can you hear me?!" I shouted and as soon as I saw him collapsing I quickly caught him. Hanji and Irvin helped me carry him into his room because I was shaking too much to do it on my own. I had no idea what was happening. Hanji told me everything will be alright before leaving the room.

After a while Petra came in with some soup and some plain bread. She's such a kind person. I thanked her and smiled a bit before she left the room. The corporal should be more careful. He tells everyone to stay healthy and fit while he goes off and doesn't eat for two days!

NORMAL POV.

At about 12 Eren walked back into the Corporal's room. He had went out to re-heat the soup Petra brought before.

"Time to wake the sleeping beauty up." He mumbled and put the tray with food on it onto the bedside table. He sat down on the chair next to the bed and looked at his corporal. He brushed the bangs of hair that fell onto his face. _'He looks so peaceful when he's asleep..'_ Without realizing it Eren leaned closer to Rivaille and kissed his forehead before quickly pulling away. The corporal yawned and reached over to Eren. His eyes were half open and grabbed Eren's arm. Feeling the boy flinch he pulled him close into a hug. "C-Corproal..?" Eren hesitantly asked and ended up getting hugged tighter.

"Let me dream a bit longer..." Rivaille mumbled in a sleepy voice and buried his face in Eren's chest.

"B-But..! C-Corporal! This isn't.. a d-dream!" As soon as Eren said those words the corporal frozen. "Uhm.. Petra got you some soup and a piece of bread. P-Please eat it." Eren quickly pulled away from the corporal and sat back on the chair.

"I don't want to eat anything. Now leave me alone."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Commander Irvin ordered me to take care of you. Now eat the soup and don't make me feed you."

"I dare you to. Come on, do it." The corporal sent a challenging look at Eren. To his own surprise Eren picked up the bowl with soup in and looked at the corporal.

"I will do anything as long as you eat!"

...

"Anything..?"

"Y-Yes. Anything." Eren looked down at the soup and before he knew it the corporal took it from his hands and started eating it. Eren blushed when he felt Rivaille's fingers brush against his.

After a few minutes of silence Rivaille put the empty bowl on the tray and looked at Eren. "Eren. From now on you will be doing anything I tell you to without asking any questions. Got that?"

"Yessir!"

"Good. Now take this tray back to the kitchen. I will meet you outside on the training field where everyone else should be right now. We will practice Hand-To-Hand combat. If you're not there at -" Rivaille looked at his watch. "1PM, there will be consequences."

"Yessir!" Eren slightly smiled at the corporal, took the tray and ran out the door.

At 1:15PM Rivaille was walking around the training field, watching the new members practice their Hand-To-Hand combat. Sasha and Connie were goofing off and messing about. Marco and Jean were... awfully too close for Hand-To-Hand comabt. Bertholdt and Mikasa were taking the training seriously while Ymir was hugging Christa. Armin and Thomas were talking about different strategies while Eren and Reiner were both talking about Annie which was trying to avoid getting caught by the corporal. He noticed her a few minutes earlier but he was supposed to only watch over them while Irvin was getting everything ready.

"Yaegar! Kirschtein! Come here." Rivaille called them over and they both acted differently. Jean lazily made his was away from Marco while Eren pounced over like a little puppy.

"Corporal!" Eren sounded happy.

"What is is, Corporal?" Jean sounded quite disappointed.

"Kirschtein, you have permission to give orders until Irvin comes back. Eren, you come with me." Both teens nodded and Jean looked from Rivaille to Eren with a confused look before walking over to his friends.

JEAN' POV.

I would have probably ignore the fact that the corporal called Eren by his first name if I haven't noticed the way they looked at each other. Eren obviously respects the corporal but I'm pretty sure he has a crush on him. I wouldn't be surprised. He's the only one from the superiors that treats him like a human beings. Hanji experiments on him all the time and Irvin uses him to make his plans better. Everyone else is scared of his titan powers so they are all afraid to be more open when talking to him. At least that's what I see. He blushes a lot around the corporal and he spent the whole morning panicking about what has happened to him. On the other hand, the corporal always makes sure that Eren is around him. Whether it's chores to clean something with him or if it's to come to his office to talk about stuff. He obviously likes to tease Eren. He is nearly like Mikasa when it comes to protecting Eren. He doesn't show it though.. The two of them are like a dog and a master. Eren obviously being the dog. The corporal is too proud to reveal his feelings while Eren is just too stupid to realize that he likes the corporal. That kid really does need help every minute of his life.

"Jean?" Marco's sweet voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I fell in love with Marco. He's always there for me.

"Hm?" I look up at him and he looks worried.

"Is everything alright? You've been staring at Eren and the corporal talking fro quite a while now."

"Yeah, Everything is fine. I was just thinking of.." I wasn't sure whether I should say it or not but to my surprise Marco finished it for me.

"How Eren and Rivaille have feeling for each other? Haha! You notice things around you quickly. You would make an amazing leader!"

I guess I'm not the only one to notice simple things like that.

**End of Chapter 4. **

* * *

**Okay! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I only wrote half of it because it started getting really long. I tried out using someone's point of view and I hope I did well! I tried to make the characters realistic.. Tell me what you think! I would like to add that This fanfic will include some other ships as well. Please review on how I could improve! Thank you! ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late updates but I was quite busy this week and I won't be updating too often because I have a lot of summer holiday work for school and ugh. =_= anyway! ^-^; enjoy the new chapter! There won't be much going on in it.. Sorry about that but I had no idea what to write. This chapter will be quite short because I' waiting for the new episodes to come out because I don't want to spoil anything! Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. **

* * *

"Corporal! Corporal! What do you need to talk about? Are we going to kill titans? Are we?" Eren fell silent for a few seconds before muttering, "I will slay them all.." and clenching his fists.

"Eren. We are NOT going to kill any titans. We're just going for a walk."

"A walk?! but that's boring!"

"Shut up. I wasn't finished. Listen, there is a reason as to why we need to go for a walk." Rivaille looked over at Eren and started walking.

Eren, after realizing that the Corporal started walking, quickly started walking too and followed the Corporal. "So," He started and looked around. "What is it?"

Rivaille sighed, knowing that the boy won't shut up unless he tells him why they needed to talk. "I'll tell you in a bit."

"But Corporal, I could be training now instead!" Eren whined and looked down at the corporal once they started walking next to each other. "You're supposed to train me! Not walk me.."

"Shut up and listen,"

"Yessi-"

"I said shut up." Rivaille glared at Eren. "In less than a month we'll be going outside. A lot of people will die. Do you understand that?" After a while Eren nodded his head. "I've got some advice for you. Do NOT get emotionally attached to anyone because if something happens to them, you will most likely blame yourself. Got that?"

"Y-Yessir..!"

"Now go back to training. I've got things to do."

A while later..

As everyone was training Annie was the only one not doing any work. Irvin, noticing the way she acted, walked over to her.

"Annie Leonhardt?" She looked up at the tall blonde man and frowned.

"What is it, commander?"

"You've been avoiding doing any training for a while now. Your excuse is..?"

"I believe I was trained well enough." She looked around and sighed.

"Re-"

"Hey! Annie! Have you been causing trouble?" Reiner nudged Annie's side and looked at the commander. "Commander! I believe that Annie should do some serious training!" He grinned at Annie.

"Then be her partner."

"Me? but she's too stro-"

"It's an order." The commander looked at the two soldiers then turned on his heel and started walking away.

"What's up with you Annie?"

"nothing." She simply replied before knocking Reiner down with one kick. She looked over at the commander before sighing and walking away from Reiner.

Meanwhile..

"Rivaille! Guess what! I made some improvements! I made a new training schedule for Eren to make sure he training while in his titan form and while he's human! Do you want to hear about it? Of course you do! So, after he wakes u-"

"Hanji, why are you in my room and please take your stupid Eren files away. I've got work to do."

"Up at 6AM he will eat his food and at 7AM he will start his training just like others!"

"Hanji."

"Half way through the training we will take him to a different field and you and me will experiment! You will help me, right?"

"I will if you shut up."

"I knew it! So then we will train him until lunch! After lunch, when he's cleaned up and ready, I will send him over to you!"

"Can you leave my room now?"

"You will give him the papers I have prepared during the day to look over! You can give him a few orders until I finish preparing the experiment!"

"Okay, now leave."

"When I finish with him I will send him to you to look over him and maybe he can help you with your cleaning. The it'll be supper time so you will be free from him!"

"Hanji."

"Yes?" She fixed her glasses and smiled at Rivaille.

"How long did you spend planning this?"

"A few minutes."

"Get out." Rivaille sighed and looked back down at his work.

"Bye!"She waved at Rivaille before going out of the room.

"That woman.."

After supper Armin, Eren, Hanji, Mikasa and Rivaille were all sitting on one table in the dinning room. Armin and Eren were talking about the scouting legion and how they can't wait to scout while Mikasa nodded in agreement and made a few comments during the conversation. Hanji and Rivaille were talking about the next day.

"Hanji, you know that Eren has to train a lot, right? We can't have him spend too much time with his friends."

"But we can't tell him to not see them at all!" Hanji frowned at Rivaille. "Evenings like this and an hour to spend with his friends isn't too much! He needs to keep him friends. You should stay with them if it bothers you that much."

"I'm not staying with any brats."

"I'll tell Irvin to order you that! It will make you more.. hm.. sociable and more approachable!"

"Don't you dare." Rivaille glared at Hanji and before he could say anything else she was already out the door. He sighed then looked over at Armin, Eren and Mikasa.

"Eren, if anything bad happens, I will be there for you!"

"Mikasa! You and Armin are in different areas. You can't break the formation that commander Irvin organised for us all!" Eren quickly glanced at Rivaille that was sipping his coffee before looking at Armin. "I'm sure that Armin will agree with me!"

"Yeah! And You'll be with Corporal's squad! I've heard that they are one of the best! I'm sure the corporal would choose someone suitable for the job, right?"

"Yeah." Eren smiled at Armin and Mikasa nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, Eren. While we were looking at the formation we weren't told where you are." Mikasa leaned over the table, towards Eren.

"Oh that. Well, miss Petra told me that I shouldn't tell anyone where I will be."

"Why?"

Rivaille put his cup down and looked over at Armin that looked as if he was thinking. "Safety reasons!" Eren replied to Mikasa's question and smiled.

Armin looked up at Eren. "You're in the safest place, right?"

"Well.." Eren looked down at his hands.

"He is. You figured out his location?" Rivaille looked at Eren then at Armin.

"Not yet. There are a few places as to where he could be the safest."

"Don't tell anyone once you figure it out, got that?"

"Yes sir" Armin smiled at Rivaille then turned to Mikasa that was glaring at Rivaille.

Rivaille looked over at Mikasa and noticed her glaring. "What is it? Are you angry at me for some reason, Ackerman?" Eren looked over at Mikasa then at Rivaille.

"Yes. You went too far that day. I swear I'll shove my boot in your face one day."

"Hm? I'd love to see you try."

"Mikasa! Corporal! It's getting late! Let's all go to sleep now!" Armin quickly interrupted the two before anything could happen.

Mikasa looked at Armin then smiled. "Yeah. You're right. Eren, let's go."

"I can't."

"What? Why?"

"I'm under the corporal's care. He's the one that has to take me to my room. Well, the basement." Eren smiled at Mikasa then looked over at the corporal. "Isn't that right?"

Rivaille looked from Armin to Mikasa then to Eren. "No. It's been a while since you came here and we already know that you have to somehow hurt yourself to transform. You can stay in a proper room."

"Really? That's great! Did ya hear that?" Eren turned around and smiled at Mikasa and Armin before looking over at Rivaille. "So where is my room?"

"Ackerman, Arlert, go to your rooms. Eren, follow me." Rivaille ordered then started walking out the door and up the stairs. Eren waved to his friends before quickly following his superior.

"Corporal. Where is my room?"

"It's next to my room. I still have to watch over you." Rivaille looked at Eren while still walking. "And call me Rivaille."

Eren gasped a little then smiled. "Okay corpo- I mean Rivaille. Rivaille. That's a nice name!"

Rivaille looked forward again and sighed. "Here's your room. Everything is already there. If you need anything just knock on my door."

"Okay! Goodnight co- Rivaille!" Eren waved to Rivaille before going into his room.

Rivaille stared at the closed door before walking towards his door. He stopped and looked down at his hands. "Filthy." He groaned then started walking away._'Why are brats so annoying? That Armin kid sure knows his stuff. Hopefully he will keep his mouth shut when we go scouting outside. Irvin warned me about a traitor. But who could it be?' _Rivaille sighed and snapped out of his thoughts once he was outside. He walked into the stables and walked over to his horse. "Your mane looks filthy. Come on, I'll wash you." Rivaille led his horse out of the stable onto a field nearby. On the way he picked up a bucket of water and a brush.

He slightly smiled at his horse and began to wash it. "We'll train tomorrow. Eren will come with us. Weird kid, huh?"

"So I'm weird?" A voice spoke from behind Rivaille and he froze.

"Eren. What are you doing here? You're supposed to be sleeping." Rivaille sighed then started brushing his horse.

"I needed a pillow and when I went to your room I noticed that you weren't there. Do you need any help?"

"No. I'm finished anyway. Let's go get you a pillow."

Eren nodded and started walking back to the stables. "You're really nice, corpo- Rivaille."

"Whatever." Rivaille led his horse back to the stables then started walking back to the Head Quarters. Once there the two boys made their way to the top floor and Rivaille walked into his room while Eren waited. After a few minutes Rivaille threw a pillow at Eren. "Go to sleep now." He ordered then shut the door.

"Goodnight, Rivaille.."

* * *

**Okay. This chapter is quite short but I had no idea what to write. Most of this was made up while I was writing this. I will start the next part today and hopefully it'll be more interesting than this. Please review. ^-^; I want to know how I could improve! If there's something you don't like then tell me! If you want to say something but you think it's something mean then I don't mind! I will accept anything. :p I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll /try/ to update as soon as possible. **


End file.
